1st Ikarishipping Fanfiction!
by AnimePrincess64
Summary: I am warning all of you now this is my very first fanfiction ever! I know I didn't publish is first. I personally think it's good but I have a feeling that not a lot of people will like it. Reveiw anyway! I like using advice people give to me to make my future stories better!


As our heroes, Ash, Cilan, and Iris travel to Mistralton City in the Unova region they stop at a Pokémon center on the outskirts of a deep dark forest. Where Ash receives a mystery phone call.

"Ash, you have a phone call from Mistralton City" Nurse Joy states to Ash.

"That's weird I wasn't expecting a phone call. I wonder who it could be." Ash questioned as he walked toward the phones.

Ash picked up the phone and to his surprise it was his blunette friend, Dawn who he had his Sinnoh journey with. And along with her was her trusty Piplup how hasn't changed one bit. Dawn was still as perky as ever. She wore the same style of clothes but in different colors. Her hat now had a pink background with a white pokeball. The main part of her dress was white, the bottom part was black, and the triangular part at the top was pink. Her boots were black with long pink socks.

"Hi Ash! I hope you didn't forget about me!" Dawn shrieked as Ash's ear started to ring.

"Hey Dawn. What have you been up to lately after I left Sinnoh?" Ash questioned Dawn. Just then Ash was pushed out of his chair by Iris and Cilan.

"Hi Dawn, it's nice to meet you! My name is Iris and this is Cil-"Just then Iris was cut off by Dawn's high pitched scream.

"Cousin Cilan! It's so good to see you! What have you been doing?!" Dawn frantically inquired.

"I can't believe how much you have grown! Well, I became a Pokémon connoisseur and the Striaton City Gym Leader along with Cress and Chili." Cilan responded. "So what have you been up to?"

"Well, I came in 2nd place at the grand festival in the Sinnoh Region, I started taking pokestylist classes, and I am now traveling the Unova region!" Dawn replied back.

"No way where are you?!" Ash yelled excitedly into the phone.

Just then Piplup started to go berserk.

"Piplup what has gotten into you?" Dawn question looking at the wild Piplup.

When Piplup finally caught Dawn's attention, she turned around and noticed a familiar boy, his bag slung over his back, his dark colored clothes, and, most importantly, his purple hairdo.

"Dawn, are you ok?" Cilan questioned Dawn with worry.

"Ash, does anything about that guy with purple hair seem familiar to you?" Dawn asked nervously.

"It's Paul!" Ash screamed the answer. He screamed it so loudly that it caught Paul's attention.

Paul gave Dawn a quick glance and a surprised look as walked toward the desk where Nurse Joy along with her helpful Audino.

"Ash I have to go. It was nice to see you again Cilan, and meet you, Iris. Oh, Ash by the way I am in Mistralton City." Dawn stated as the machine went black.

"Ash, who's Paul?" Iris questioned.

"He's my rival from the Sinnoh Region." Ash explained. "I hope Dawn doesn't get into any trouble with him."

Dawn listening in on Paul's conversation with Nurse Joy as she walked to Nurse Joy's desk. She wondered if anything was wrong.

"I am so sorry sir, but all of our rooms are full. You could ask to stay with someone if their room isn't full." Nurse Joy explained to Paul.

"Nurse Joy? I have 3 extra beds if Paul wants to stay with me." Dawn offered.

Paul was surprised at Dawn's kindness. He had been mean and cruel to her and she returned with a warm bed to sleep in. He blushed at the idea then the blush quickly went away.

"Whatever, I would have slept outside anyways." Paul replied with his bitter attitude.

"Well excuse me for being nice." Dawn snapped.

As the two of them strolled up to Room 518 on the 5th floor Paul was puzzled.

_"Why is she being so nice? I mean I called her names and told her off all the time. I wonder if this is a trap. No, it can't be she's too pret- I mean stupid to think of a plan on her own. Although she was talking to Ash beforehand." Paul thought_

"Paul, are you alright?" Dawn questioned.

"Why would you care? Don't you hate me?" Paul reacted.

"It's just that, you haven't spoken since you took my suggestion of staying in my room with me. And no I don't hate you." Dawn responded with a worried look as she turned around and kept walking.

Paul blushed at the response of his own question. They finally got to their room and Paul set his burlap colored bag on the top of the other bunk bed. He took out his pokeballs and walked out the door when Dawn suddenly stopped him.

"Hey where are you going? You need a room key in order to get back in the room." Dawn explained while she handed him a 2nd white metallic room key.

"I am going out to train." Paul told Dawn as he walked out the wooden mahogany door.

"There is a training ground out back." Dawn told Paul as he slammed the door on his way out to the training field.

"Alright Zoroark you use Dark Pulse on Haxorus and Haxorus you jump up to dodge and then use Draco Meteor.

_"I hope it works this time." Paul thought._

The Pokémon did as they were told but as Paul feared Haxorus's Draco Meteor backfired and exploded all over. Then Paul spotted a little girl that was about to get hit by one of the meteors.

"Kid you got to move or else you'll end up hurt!" Paul yelled. But the kid didn't hear him. The little girl was traumatized with fear.

He ran toward the kid and blocked the meteor from hitting her with his right arm which caused a severe 2nd degree burn mark.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Paul let out powerful scream of pain that Dawn heard from her 5th story window.

"Paul!" Dawn yelled. She saw Paul on the ground with a little kid next to him yelling for help.

"Hydreigon come on out!" Dawn commanded as the dragon type was released from its pokeball. Dawn was always fascinated by dragon types. So she came to Unova to catch one.

Dawn jumped onto her Pokémon's back as Hydreigon flew down to Paul to come to his aid. She turned Paul over on to his back and examined his wounds as he grunted from the pain.

"What happened?" Dawn asked the little girl.

She was so frighten by the accident and Dawn's great Hydreigon that she ran into the Pokémon center screaming her head off.

"Paul, wake up! Paul, please! Come on you are tough you can make through this!" Dawn was screaming. "I know you can…"

Dawn rushed Paul into the Pokémon Center and informed Nurse Joy everything that she saw go down. Nurse Joy placed Paul on a gurney and Audino wheeled him to the emergency room.

"Don't worry Dawn, Paul is a tough kid he'll make it through it." Nurse Joy declared as she tried to comfort Dawn. "Why don't you go rest in your room. I'll make sure that Paul and his Pokémon get better."

As Dawn walked up to her room she couldn't stop thinking about Paul.

_"What just happened?! Paul is tough but his injures looked so serious. Could he possibly…No! You can't think like that! You never have and you never should. What will happen to him?" Dawn thought_

"Um… Excuse me Miss." Someone said while interrupting Dawn's thoughts.

"Hey I know you. You were sitting next to the Paul when he was on the field injured. So are you ready to tell me what happen to him yet if not I understand." Dawn revealed in a friendly voice

"NO! I mean I am ready to tell you what happen." The little girl replied.

After she explained how Paul saved her life, Dawn was in amazement.

"Thank you for telling me what happen. You can go now." Dawn told the little girl.

"Is he going to be okay?" the little girl asked as he turned around heading toward the elevator.

"I don't know." Dawn replied.

The little girl went into the shiny, silver elevator with a depressing look on her face.

_"Why would Paul save this little girl? That is nothing like him. Could he have changed since I left Sinnoh? He still has bitter attitude I can tell him that much." Dawn thought_

Dawn was in deep thought for half an hour thinking of reasons of why Paul risked his own life instead of one of his Pokémon block the meteor with another attack. During her deep thought the phone started to ring.

"Hello Dawn. It's Nurse Joy. I am happy to inform you that Paul's injures aren't that severe but the bad news is that he is in a coma from the shock and he will be put in a sling on his arm and a cast to prevent the burn from spreading." Nurse Joy explained to Dawn.

"Can I visit him? I mean if that's alright. Oh did you contact his Brother in Veilstone City yet?" Dawn asked.

"I did contact his brother and it is absolutely fine with me if you come and visit him. He should be up in about an hour or so. I think Paul would appreciate it." Nurse Joy answered.

Nurse Joy hung up the phone before Dawn could take another breath after the news.

_"He's alive, in a coma but alive. Thank Arceus that he is ok." Dawn thought_

Dawn sprinted to the elevator as quickly as possible. Then she thought that the stairs would be faster. She then regretted taking the stairs once she got to the 3rd floor. By the time she got to the emergency room she was more tired than a full Snorlax after a big meal. Dawn saw Nurse Joy at the entrance of the ER waiting for her.

"Go on in Dawn." Nurse Joy smiled as she open the white door with a red cross to Paul's Hospital bed.

"Paul?" Dawn tried to talk to the sleeping Paul but he didn't speak a word.

"Nurse Joy says that you are going to be just fine. She also said that when you wake up you can come back up to our room with me." Dawn told the sleeping Paul.

_"Why did this have to happen? If Paul died I won't be able to live with myself. I have known him since kindergarten at the school in Eterna city. He is the only one who understood me besides Kenny." Dawn thought._

Dawn stated to cry.

"Hunh? What just happen?" Paul spoke when he realizes that Dawn is at the foot of his bed. "Dawn… don't cry."

Dawn had noticed that Paul had woken up. She leaped into Paul's arms. Paul was in shock by Dawn's reaction. He then hugged her back. Dawn explained his damage and that he has to stay 3 to 4 extra nights for recovery.

"So I saved a little girl from being hit by Haxorus's Draco Meteor that backfired. I knew I shouldn't have used that move. He hasn't perfected it yet. Oww." Paul mentioned as he let the information run through his head while trying to sit up.

"Be Careful. You aren't fully recovered. I'll go tell Nurse Joy you are awake." Dawn got up when she noticed the little girl that Paul saved with a 'get well soon' balloon. She came in concerned about Paul. She told us that her name was Mary-Grace. As Dawn came back with Nurse Joy, Mary-Grace vanished only leaving Paul alone in the room with the balloon and a get well card.

"Good news Paul you can go back to your room and you do not sleep have to sleep in a hospital bed tonight. I have contacted your brother and he wishes he was here and a fast recovery." Nurse Joy explains as she helps Paul out of bed.

"Thanks Nurse Joy." Paul thanks as he bows his head in respect. Then he walks out the door with his head held high.

Paul and Dawn went back to their room, they brush their teeth, got into their pajamas and went to bed. At midnight Dawn woke up and couldn't fall back a sleep.

"Paul, are you awake?" Dawn asks in a whisper.

"Yeah. Do you want to talk about something?" Paul replies. Dawn blushes at his response.

"Why did you save Mary-Grace from the meteor?" Dawn asks as she tries to hide her blush.

"Because it was the right thing to do." Paul answered back.

"Oh…" Dawn trails off.

"And she reminded me of you when we went to Eterna City Kindergarten a while back. When Ursula and the others picked on you, Mary-Grace had the same look of fear you did when you were scared of them." Paul continued.

_**Flashback**_

_It was in early May at Eterna City Kindergarten when Paul first met Dawn._

"_So Dawn your mommy was top coordinator hunh?" Ursula snapped._

"_Yeah what about it?" Dawn snaps back._

"_Battle me with one of the schools Pokémon!" Ursula challenged Dawn._

"_No you can't tell me what to do besides that's wrong to steal the Pokémon!" Dawn yelled._

"_Do it or I'll tell everyone about the Diamond Dandruff incident." Ursula threatened._

_Dawn was pushed back into a corner by Harley and his friends. She had a bad look of fear in her eyes. Just before Harley was about to hit her, Paul jumped in._

"_Hey leave her alone! You have no reason to pick on her!" Paul yelled from across the playground. He ran up to Dawn and protected her._

"_Look, she did nothing to you so why do you pick on her?" Paul asked like he meant business._

"_Because she is easy to manipulate. But now that you mention it she's not even worth the effort. Let's go guys." Ursula commanded as her posy followed close behind._

"_Are you okay Dawn?" Paul questioned._

"_No need to worry Paul." Dawn replied._

_**End of Flashback**_

"So you protected her because she looked as scared as me when Ursula picked on me in school?" Dawn questioned.

"Pretty much." Paul replied

"You know, Ash and Brock were wrong about you." Dawn said.

"What do you mean?" Paul asked.

"They said you were a mean and cruel person who treated his Pokémon terribly. But today everything they said was wrong." Dawn explained.

"Yeah but I made Haxorus use Draco Meteor when he wasn't ready for it." Paul said as started to doze off.

"Still if you look past that, you can be a really nice person." Dawn explained

"Oh…good night Dawn." Paul stated as he fell asleep.

"Good Night Paul." Dawn replied.

It was a long night for Paul with his constant nightmares about losing the love of his life forever.

_"I have to tell her how I have feel tomorrow or else I'm afraid I'll never see her again." Paul thought_

At 6:00 in the morning there was a loud knock at the door. The knock rattled Dawn awake but Paul slept right through it. As Dawn opens the door she saw a tall man in a dirty navy green army uniform. The man seemed like he had bad news and was a least 6 foot 5.

"Are you Dawn Hikari?" the Gentleman requested.

"Yes why?" Dawn answered worried.

"I am sorry to inform you that your mother, Johanna Ayako, was murdered by Ursula Urara on Tuesday May 17th." The man explained. "I have come to take you to the nearest orphanage to put you up for adoption in a week. I will give you 3 days to pack here and then 4 more back in Sinnoh. I am so sorry for your loss, good day."

The gentleman left. After that Dawn slammed the door shut loud enough to wake up Paul who has no idea of what just happened. She slid down the door curled up into a ball and started to cry.

"Dawn, are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost." Paul asked while kneeling next to Dawn with the sling wrapped around his arm and a bandage tied around his head.

Dawn looked into Paul's eyes, got up without saying a word and ran out the door in her pink glitter studded pajamas. Then Paul quickly got dressed ignoring the pain in his head and arm and ran after her. He lost her for a moment, but then he noticed Dawn's silhouette sitting near the fire place crying and sniffling.

"Dawn what happened? What did that guy want with you?" Paul questioned.

"My mom, she's….she's…." Dawn sniffled while leaning on Paul's shoulder.

"She's what Dawn?" Paul tested.

"DEAD!" Dawn yelled. She started to cry even harder than before.

Paul was surprised at the news of Dawn's Mother. He had known Dawn and her mother since kindergarten. The news shocked him just as much as it shocked Dawn. He tried to stay strong for Dawn's sake. Paul tried to comfort Dawn by hugging her. Dawn explained everything that the soldier told her.

"You are going to be put up for adoption back in Sinnoh?" Paul asked as he tried to fight back his own tears.

"Yeah. I'll never see Ash, Nando, Kenny, and Brock, Zoey or you ever again!" Dawn says as she cries into Paul's jacket.

_"I have to tell her know or else I will never see her again!" Paul thought_

"Dawn, I have to tell you something and I need your honest opinion on it." Paul tells Dawn.

"I have something to tell you to. You can go first." Dawn states with the cutest look Paul ever saw on her face.

"Dawn I-"Paul was just then interrupted by the intercom.

"Attention all trainers breakfast is now severed head down to the lobby for today's special." Nurse Joy announced.

"Anyways, what did you want tell me?" Dawn asked.

"Never mind, it's not that important. But I'll go back to Sinnoh to make sure you make it there safely." Paul says.

"Thank You Paul, Thank you." Dawn replies. Dawn leaned onto Paul's shoulder and fell asleep. Paul carried Dawn up to her room and allowed her to sleep in peace. Later that day, he called his brother, Reggie and told him what happen.

That night Dawn was in deep thought about her relationship with Paul.

_"What did Paul want to tell me this morning? I mean I know he has changed but he doesn't love me does he? Oh what does it matter anyways I'll be separated from him forever in a week. But I will always love him whether he loves me or not. When every life meets another, something will be born. What was born when Paul and I met?" Dawn thought_

After 3 days of packing her valuables, Dawn and Paul were shipped back to Sinnoh. The pure white ship stopped in the Sunnyshore City port. From then Paul and Dawn traveled back to Veilstone City where Reggie would be waiting for the two of them.

The night before they got to Veilstone City Paul was restless. He was in the deepest thought he had ever been in.

_"I love Dawn, but she is going to be gone from my life forever. If I never see her again I hope that she's adopted by a nice and kind family." Paul thought._

The next day at around noon, Dawn and Paul arrived in Veilstone City. Home to Paul and his brother and Dawn's adoption center.

"Paul, welcome home. Hi Dawn, I am sorry about your mother. How are you doing?" Reggie asked. Reggie had a similar hair style to Paul's. He had dark purple hair except his was long and tied back in a ponytail. He wore a salmon shirt, wood colored pants, and a turquoise apron. He always wore a big smile and offered great battle advice.

"I am doing fine thank you for asking." Dawn replied with a smile

"Why don't I show you to your room for the next few days." Paul offered.

"Paul after you do that I want to talk to you in private please." Reggie told Paul.

"Alright." Paul answered.

When Paul came back, he took a seat on a sky blue recliner. His brother was in front of the fireplace with his Flareon who was tending to the fire.

"Ok so do you remember Maylene the Gym Leader here in Veilstone? She is going to come over and talk to Dawn about the situation she is in and I need you on your best behavior. Maylene persuaded her Dad into adopting her because Dawn is the one who gave Maylene her second wind about being gym leader. He is forever in her debt and it's the least he could do." Reggie explained

_"Dawn is getting adopted. I won't be alone forever. I can still confess my feelings for her. My life's not over just yet!" Paul thought._

"To make it easier I think I'll just stay in my room the whole time Maylene's here." Paul offered.

A few moments later, a spunky girl with short pink hair, a bandage over her nose as a fashion statement, gloves, and a Lucario by her side walked in the room. Maylene was the only female fighting type Gym leader so she wanted to stand out from any other fighting type Gyms. Maylene walked in to Dawn's room where Paul started to hear Dawn cry which made him want to cry. Maylene stayed until about 5:30 and then she escorted home by Reggie.

The next day Paul walked Dawn to a lightly colored building which it would be, in Dawn's mind, the last time they ever see each other.

"Well, I guess this is it. This is where we last see each other." Dawn said as she started to cry. She then hugged Paul.

"This isn't good bye forever. I will always be with where ever you are. And there's something I need to tell you before we go our separate ways." Paul says while trying to cheer up Dawn as he wiped away her tears.

"What is it Pa-" before Dawn could finish her sentence she heard a massive explosion that came from behind Paul.

"Surprise!" Jessie from Team Rocket yelled as James and Meowth hovered over them on their jetpacks.

"Team Rocket, what do want?!" Paul commanded as he readied a pokeball

"We are here for the twerpette, Genius!" Meowth states while he points at Dawn.

"What? Why?" Paul questioned. "Dawn why are they after you?!"

_"I have to tell him." Dawn thought._

"Paul, I don't know how to explain this, but I obtained a legendary Pokémon when I came to the Unova region." Dawn explains.

"What? Which one?" Paul demanding to know which one Dawn caught.

"Why don't you just show him it." James requested while he taunted Dawn.

"No! It's still badly injured!" Dawn screamed at Team Rocket. "Just leave me alone!"

"Paul the Pokémon I caught in Unova is Kyurem." Dawn explained. "I found it injured in the forest near Mistralton City. It was too heavy to carry, so I caught in a pokeball and brought it to a Pokémon center. Nurse Joy couldn't fully heal it so I haven't taken him out of his pokeball since."

"That's what you wanted to tell me." Paul responded. Just then, Dawn was hurled toward the door from James's surprise Night Shade attack from his Yamask. Dawn was knocked unconscious.

"Dawn! Come on Dawn wake up please!" Paul yelled while kneeling next to the unconscious Dawn. "You'll pay for that! You don't know how much she means to me. I love her! If she dies I swear, I will never forgive you for what you did and I will kill you guys too. Emboar stand by for battle!"

"Aww, the tough guy's got feelings. Who knew? It's surprising that it is for a twerp like her." James and Meowth teased.

"Shut up! Emboar use flamethrower." Paul yelled avenging the love of his life.

When Dawn woke up from the concussion, she heard everything that Paul and Team Rocket said. She was surprised about Paul's feelings toward her. Dawn noticed that Paul was crying for the first time Dawn had ever seen. He was willing to avenge her death if she died. Dawn stood up and limped toward Paul as he battled for his life.

_"I have to use Kyurem or else Paul will lose!" Dawn thought._

"Kyurem, Let's go!" Dawn commanded as she let legendary Pokémon in to the wide open for Paul and Team Rocket to see.

"Dawn you shouldn't be battling your hurt let me take care of this." Paul demanded as he was determined to protect the woman he loved and her Pokémon. "Kyurem is too weak to battle!"

"Kyurem use sheer cold!" Dawn commanded ignoring Paul's former statement.

_I" had a feeling she would do that." Paul thought._

With one hit Team Rocket was in a frozen block of sheer cold ice.

"Emboar use High Jump Kick!" Paul commanded. Emboar used a flawless attack as Team Rocket blasted into the clear blue skies never to be seen again by Paul and Dawn.

"Dawn you shouldn't have battled you could have…" Paul was cut off as Dawn kissed him.

After Paul and Dawn broke away from each other, Dawn limped up Kyurem with Paul's accidence.

"Kyurem, I know you weren't expecting to be caught by a weak trainer like me, so I understand if you want me to take you back to Unova and set you free." Dawn explained. Paul then steps in.

"Kyurem, I know that it's your choice but Dawn is a great trainer who gives her Pokémon the love and care that they deserve." Dawn watched in shock at Paul's statement. "Paul…"

Kyurem looked at Dawn and he shook his head.

"You want to stay with me?" Dawn questioned puzzled

"He trusts you enough to travel with you." Paul points out.

Dawn turns to Paul and tells him something she thought she would never tell him.

"So you love me?" Dawn questions.

"Since the day I met you in Kindergarten." Paul replied. "Oh I have one more thing to tell you before you go. This isn't the adoption center."

"What?! We have to get there now!" Dawn yelled as Paul started to laugh his head off. "What's so funny?!"

"Why don't I show you? Close your eyes." Dawn did as she was told and shut her eyes tight. "Can you see anything?" Paul questioned.

"Nope." Dawn replied. Paul took her hands and into the building where the biggest surprise of her life waited.

"SURPRISE DAWN!" Everyone yelled as she opened her eyes to see a huge party. Everybody wore paper hat with purple and blue stripes and a green feather on top.

"What's all this for?" Dawn asked everyone in the room as Reggie came over and placed a hat on top of Paul's head and Maylene placed one on Dawn's head.

"Why don't you go ask your new sister, Maylene." Paul replied with the biggest smile on his face. Paul pointed at Maylene, her father, and her Lucario.

"New sister? Maylene? What's going on?" Dawn kept asking questions like there was no tomorrow. Dawn didn't stop to breathe. She almost passed out from all the excitement and her curiosity.

"My dad and I are your new family!" Maylene yelled.

_"I'm already adopted? This has to be a dream." Dawn thought_

"You knew about this didn't you?" Dawn asked Paul with the most surprised face.

"Hey, I only found out yesterday!" Paul said as he threw his hands up in the air.

Everyone started to laugh so hard that some of them fell on the hard polished marble floor.

"I love you Paul." Dawn said to her new boyfriend

"I love you too Dawn." Paul replied back at his girlfriend.

The new couple kissed each other for the rest of the party. They couldn't be any happier. After the party Dawn collected her things from Paul's house and went to live with her new family at the Veilstone Gym.

Paul and Dawn saw each other every day. As the years past Paul proposed to Dawn and had 2 twin kids named Johanna, after Dawn's deceased mother, and Maylene, after Dawn's adoptive sister. After Maylene died, she gave the Gym leader title to both Paul and Dawn. Paul and Dawn made the Gym a dragon type gym. The challengers were allowed to choose who to battle. Paul and Dawn caught new dragon types. Together they caught over 8 different kinds of dragon type Pokémon. Both Paul and Dawn became Dragon Masters. Paul eventually caught his only legendary dragon type, Zekrom along with Druddigon, Dragonite, Garchomp, and Kingdra. Dawn caught Flygon, Dragonair, Altaria, and Salamance. Dawn also became top coordinator and a pokestylist. The challenger was allowed to choose what pokemon they could battle againest. Of course, Ash came and tried to defeat them. He always wanted a challenge so he went against Zekrom, Kyurem, and Hydreigon. Ash didn't win until the third time around. They both work together to defeat the challengers of the Gym and protect their kids from any harm or danger that may come to them.

The End!


End file.
